


New Beginnings

by MistressKay



Series: Liliana's Story [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Dry Humping, Fantasy, Female Solo, Gender or Sex Swap, Grinding, Other, Possession, Tieflings, pillow humping, pillow sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKay/pseuds/MistressKay
Summary: What would you do in the body of your old friend? Hopefully nothing too crazy...





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> What's poppin' sluts? It's your girl Kay! 
> 
> Thank you for checking out my work. This is a little side project while I write an actual story. Just something short and sweet to get your rocks off.
> 
> Drop a comment to tell me what you would want me to make. (｡♥‿♥｡)
> 
> どうも!

A single ray of sun peeked through the dark brown curtains of a barebones bedroom. A large king-size bed rested on the ground atop a box spring. A lone black dresser with framed pictures laid on its head. Clothes, both male and female, scattered throughout the floor of the room. Rustling in the massive mound of blankets atop the bed, they give a soft hiss as they scraped across the black cotton sheets. A soft, feminine, and tired yawn echoed throughout the small bedroom as an arm rose from the mound. The arm was smooth and slender, the arm swayed in place for a moment before falling back down into the mound.

The person under the covers gave one final groan of contemplation before quickly getting out of the covers and stumbled into the adjoined bathroom only a meter away. The glowing globules of lights faded in as the figure, now illuminated by the soft yellow of magic, scuttled towards the toilet. They rubbed the sleep from their eyes as they pulled down their short black shorts, standing in front of the toilet. The person looked down, in absolute astonishment and in complete shock, their nethers was gone, replaced by a smooth patch of well kept pubic hair. Their bright yellow eyes widen as they slid two steps to the side, leaning over the counter with scattered cosmetics, looking at themselves in the mirror.

The mirror showed a mighty sight: female, smooth pale purple skin, long black hair, small spiraling horns. Her soft features hidden in a large grey sleeping shirt, shorts still around her thighs. A thin pale-purple pointed tail gently slid across the hardwood floor.

“It worked!” the woman cheered.

She couldn’t help but smile and laugh at the image in the mirror. She looked closer at her face: her button nose, well-groomed eyebrows, and a hole for a piercing in her right nostril.

“I can’t believe the spell actually worked!”

“Oh. I am sexy!” The woman cheered, her reflection striking provocative poses.

The woman began caressing her breasts. A slight shiver of pleasure reverberated throughout her body.

“Sorry, Liliana. Looks like this is Alzi’s now, or should I say a new Liliana.” the woman blew a kiss to her reflection.

Liliana giggled and skipped over to the large king-sized bed. She stripped off the large grey shirt, her supple C-cup breasts bounced as she shirt went up. Her hands drifted down to push the black shorts onto the ground, no panties. Her tail lifted up, giving a slight wag. She gave a large smile as she climbed onto the bed. Her body felt odd, like something similar to the arousal Alzi felt like a man's, but somehow different, like a pulsating warmness throughout Alzi’s new body. She grabbed her breasts barely able to fit them into her grasp as she massaged them. A new feeling surged through her body, it felt like male masturbation but in the chest, a truly odd sensation to say the least. This body wasn’t anything like Alzi’s old merfolk body, taking the form of a tiefling, a half-devil, gave a sense of naughtiness to his actions.

As she gyrates her breasts something beckons her lower, something she’s never felt before. Her right-hand leaves her breast, slowly inching its way down her body. Her fingers traced against her curves, fit, but plump in all the right places. Her index finger gently slid down to her thighs, her hand slid up the thigh almost teasing herself. For once in Alzi’s life, he, now she, finally felt sexy. The hand finally met its target, as it grasped the dark purple flower on Liliana’s crotch. Her mouth watered as to what will come next, as her hand instinctively ground her hand against her nethers. The feeling was ecstasy, not a single thing entered her new body but a feeling of dread overcame Liliana. If rubbing was this good, she might get addicted to the real thing.

The bottom of her palm strikes something hard as a wave of pleasure shoots throughout her body. Liliana lets out a loud moan as her hand moves up to what she just aggravated. A flash of memory rockets through her mind, visions of the past. Alzi saw things he’s never seen, like watching a black and white movie of Liliana’s past actions. Visions of her masturbating, rubbing herself in a bathroom, grinding on a pillow, choking herself. All senses snapped back to the bedroom, Alzi knew what to do. As if Liliana’s instincts and experiences were his, she placed her fingers against her clitoris and began to gently rub in a circle. Liliana couldn’t help but buck her hips and let out small moans with every motion.

Alzi felt what was so good about being a woman, he loved it, but he wanted more. Still clinging to some fear, he decided not to delve his new slender fingers into Liliana’s purple pussy. Liliana sprang up and grabbed the pillow her head was resting on. She placed it between her legs, riding it like a horse, and began to buck her hips against it. Though new for Alzi, this motion felt almost nostalgic, having a strong feeling of doing this often. Her hips moved on their own, pumping wildly. Alzi heard about Liliana’s crazy sex drive, but he never thought it’d be like this, he’s having trouble controlling himself.

Liliana’s hands drift from her sides towards her head. She played with her long black hair, tossing it about giggling between the moans. Her hands drift automatically towards her neck, her slender fingers wrapped around her throat. Her fingers tightened, her breath feeling faint, and great pressure on her throat. Alzi didn’t even realize what he was doing, it's like the body knows what it wants. He was never into choking or being choked, but the submissive feeling was too great to ignore. Liliana’s pussy watered as her movements became more violent and animalistic. She bit her lip and gave a final squeeze of her neck. Alzi felt something rising throughout Liliana’s body, like a geyser about to burst. A sharp wave of ecstasy pumped throughout Alzi’s new body. Liliana fell over onto the bed her hip convulsing violently, as her arms fell to her sides gripping the sheets. Her toes curl as she thrusts her hips one final time as a small stream of liquid sprays out of her crotch.

Alzi was lost for words. His mind was blank, only sensing the pleasurable sensation of what just transpired. He knew there was no going back now. He had a rocking body he felt at home in, a sex drive that could put a brothel worker to shame; as well as a bright future in his new demonic body. With his mind cleared once again, he sat up, uncomfortable from the sweat and love juices. Liliana’s legs wobbled as she stood up, still loose from the orgasm. She slowly walked into the bathroom, pulled a thin black linen curtain over the bathtub. Turning a small brass nob affixed to the wall, a small mechanical hum droned onward as warm water sprang from a large brass cone slightly above. Liliana grabbed the counter leaning towards the mirror, steam enveloping the image.

“I’m gonna have so much fun…” she giggled, licking her lips.


End file.
